Keeping pets is a time-consuming task, requiring one to constantly feed, groom, and clean up after their animal friends. A hardship endured by owners of pets is to keep their food and water dishes from becoming toppled over. Another hardship is to ensure that the food and water dishes do not provide such an angle that makes eating and drinking deleterious to the animal's health.
Choking and gagging are some of the hazards associated with such food and water dishes which are difficult for an animal to access properly. It is also a benefit to provide a pet food bowl that can be adjustable in height to account for a growing animal or if a single bowl is to be used with animals of different sizes. The use of the pet food bowl provides pet owners a method of ensuring that food and water bowls do not become toppled or disturbed while providing safe and easy access for such animals during feeding in a manner that is quick, easy, and effective.